Kitty Blues
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: Hi! Hi, this is a story about Rei! Summery in side! No flams!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Hey its me… I've got another story for you! This one is staring my favourite kitty Rei!

Summery: Every 2.7 years Rei turns half cat, and the Bladebreakers are trying to help him keep it a secret, lots of funny stuff and all CAT and REI fans should read this!

Warning: This fic may confuse readers who think sensibly!

**Kitty Blues**

Rei's P.O.V

Since as far back as I can remember I have always changed every blue moon… but for the first time I'm not with my clan the White Tigers I'm in Japan, and I don't know if the my team will understand this if I tell them…

"Rei! Dinners almost ready!" I hear Max call me.

"Just a minute!" I say.

I'm not sure what to do… the transformation happens tonight, what should I do! Should I tell them or not. Well I can't hide in my room for a whole month can I? No that's just stupid… hmmm I wonder what's for dinner, I hope its fish with milk! Ack! No I've got to stop thinking like that!

"Rei! Are you coming down or not!" Kai said.

"Huh?" I turn to see him at the door, "Oh, hey Kai." I say.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Me? I'm fine never better!" I say getting off my bed.

"You look pale… are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"No-no I'm fine really!" I smiled.

"Lets go down stairs… Grandpa's gonna make grilled fish in the back garden." He said leaving the room.

… grilled… fish…?

"That sounds great!" I said.

Great? That's beyond great it's wonderful I love fish! Fish! Fish! Fish!

Down stairs…

It was a summer afternoon everything had a golden orange glow from the beautiful sunset… everything was normal.

"Shut up!" Hiromi was hitting Tyson on the head for complaining about being hungry.

"Ow!" Tyson then complained to Kai.

Kai shrugged, "Hn…" he took Hiromi's side just to be mean to Tyson.

Kenny was typing away at his laptop and Max had his mustard ready to smother his meal with it, I never really understood why he liked to put that processed yellow chemical substance on his food.

"Hey, Rei what took you so long?" Tyson asked rubbing his head.

"Oh, just got lost in my thoughts," I say.

"Have a seat dude!" Grandpa said.

"Are you ok Rei?" Hiromi asked me.

"I'm fine really I am!" I say.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Max asked.

Max and Hiromi are just like a caring brother and sister… they always worry…

"Never been better!" I smiled.

That fish smells sooooooo good, wait… that's not just any fish that's… SALMON! Salmon, salmon… salmon! YUM!

"Ok we're all set to cook the fish and…"Grandpa paused, "where's the fish?" He asked.

"Munch… munch…"

Everyone looked at me…

"Rei what are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Huh… What?" I said with his mouth full.

"Are you aware that you're eating the fish raw?" Kai asked sarcastically.

……….………………

"Yoh, little dude I know you're hungry but… ya have to cook the fish first…" Grandpa said.

"Rei what's up with you?" Tyson asked.

I didn't answer…

"Rei say some thing!" Max said.

"I… I gotta go!" I dropped the fish and ran back into the house.

"Rei!" Every one yelled.

Oh man this stinks! How am I gonna explain all of this, my behaviour was just plain freaky… what should I do!

"Ung I'm still hungry… oh well," I lay on my bed.

I'm gonna have to tell them, I can't hide it… Yawn… I'm so tiered…

A few hours later…

"Huh?" the sun has set already? Oh man this really sucks! Dam it, I've already transformed…

"Rei are you up here?"

"Are you alright Rei?"

Oh-no that's Kai and Hiromi! What am I gonna do! Reeeeeooow! Oh shit!

End Rei's P.O.V

"Listen I really think Rei wants to be alone…" Kai said.

"Why do you say that?" Hiromi asked.

"…" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Hiromi looked up at him, "Look…" She started, "Max and Tyson are helping Grandpa clean up and Kenny is washing the dishes… they asked if we could check up on Rei…" she said.

"And I still said it was a bad idea…" Kai snapped.

Hiromi smiled at the older teen, "… shut up then…" She said.

Kai scowled at her, "You're a real pain…" He said and walked to the room him and Rei where sharing.

Hiromi stuck her tongue out, "Yah, but you guys would be lost with out me…" She giggled.

"Rei? Where are you?" Kai entered the room.

"Rei?" Hiromi came in behind him.

"Kai, Hiromi… reeow…" A voice said.

"Rei?" Hiromi turned on the light…

"Rei… What the!" Kai gasped Hiromi gasped as well.

Rei was at up on his bed with big black cat ears, a long tail and big furry paws on his hands and feet.

"I've got something to tell you… reeow…" Rei laughed nervously.

**To be continued**

Well what do you think so far! It gets more confusing in later chapters! Please review! And I will up date! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews, I've replaced the first chapter with a longer better one, so read that please and here's chapter 2! I don't own Beyblade!

**Kitty Blues**

Some where in the realm of darkness…

"Finally… it has begun, soon this world will belong to me… Hehe, hee…" a shadowy figure said.

"Uh, mom… like what are you doing?" Another voice said.

The lights turn on…

The first figure was a woman with long ivory black hair and green eyes, she was wearing a long black silky dress and had a little crown on her head sitting on a thrown.

The second figure was a sixteen year old boy with strawberry brown hair, and emerald green eyes, he was dressed in a long black coat black pants, black shirt and black shoes… he seems to like black…

"Ah! Oh it's you… what do you want boy!" The woman asked.

"… Nothin…" He answered.

"Leave me be boy," The woman smacked he son with a spoon.

"Like… ouch…" he said.

"Now go Trent… I have some things to do…" the woman said.

"Trying to take over the world again?" Trent asked.

"Of course I am the Queen of Darkness and I will rule over all… Hehe, hee…" He asked.

"Uh-huh… so, I should like go?" The teen asked lazily.

"Yes…" She answered.

"… What should I do?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know… go play with your brother…" She sighed.

"But… I don't have time for him…" He said.

"You will always have time for your brother!" She yelled and she hit him with a rolled up newspaper.

"… Like, ow… again…" He said.

"Now go play with your brother!" She said angrily.

"… Like ok then…" He said and left the room.

"Uhg that stupid boy…" The Queen of Darkness sighed, "Now where was I…? Oh yah… soon the world will be plunged into darkness… hehe, hee…" she said.

Crash…

"Ah! Mommy! Trent's being mean to me!" A child yelled.

The Queen let out a long sigh, "Nock it off… I'm trying to be evil here…" she yelled.

"Waaaaah! Mommy!" the boy yelled again.

"Oh for the love of…" The Queen got up off her thrown and left the room…

Back at the Dojo…

"R-Rei? Is that you?" Hiromi asked.

"Yah… reow… its me…" he answered.

"What's going on Rei?" Kai asked.

"It's a curse… every 2.7 years under a blue moon I turn into half cat like this…" Rei answered.

"Are you going to be this way forever?" Hiromi asked.

"No… I'll turn back at the end of the month…" Re said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hiromi asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you… I thought you wouldn't understand…" Rei said softly.

"Told you he wanted to be alone…" Kai said.

Hiromi glared at Kai, "Oh and I suppose your mister perfect!" She said sarcastically.

"You got that right…" Kai smirked.

Hiromi's face went red with anger… but she stayed quiet.

"Rei, we're your friends… you should have told us…" Kai said.

"Yah, I know… I'm sorry." Rei said.

"We should tell the others…" Hiromi suggested.

"Oh… well reeeoow… meow…" Rei said.

"Why are you doing that?" Kai asked.

"Reow! I do this when… meow I'm nervous…" Rei answered.

"Don't be… you told us, we'll help you tell the others…" Hiromi said.

"Thanks you two…" Rei said.

"Let's go down stairs." Kai said leaving the room.

Kai started to walk down the stairs…

"Whoa!" Rei tripped over his own tail.

"Ah! Look out!" Hiromi yelled.

Rei's head collided with Kai's and the two fell down the rest of the stairs…

"Ouch…" Kai groaned.

"I'm so reow, sorry…" Rei said.

"Are you two alright?" Hiromi asked helping them up.

Max and Tyson came into the hall…

"What was the yelling about?" Max asked.

"Hey are you ok… huh? Rei? What's with the cat costume?" Tyson asked.

"Oh look he noticed…" Kai said sarcastically.

Kenny and Grandpa entered the hall…

"What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"What's the story here home dogs?" Grandpa asked.

Rei sighed…

A half an hour later…

"Whoa that's so cool…" Tyson said.

"It's not cool! Hiss! It's a real pain!" Rei growled.

"Hey calm down… he didn't mean anything by it Rei" Max said.

"Rei we don't care if you're under a curse… you're still our friend." Kenny said.

"Yah…" Rei said.

"I'm sorry Rei, it's just that you could make millions if you went on a show…" Tyson said.

"Rei's really trusting us with his secret, it's not a joke Tyson!" Hiromi hit the navy-haired boy on the head.

"Ow…" Tyson scowled at the brunette.

"…" Kai smirked.

Tyson scowled at Kai…

"Don't worry Rei, we'll help you get through this…" Max said.

"Yah!" Everyone said.

"Thanks a lot you guys…" Rei smiled.

"Just tell us is there any thing we can do to help you." Hiromi said.

"Ok I will…" Rei said.

"Rei is there anyone else who knows about this that could be a threat to you?" Kai asked.

"Not that I know of…" Rei answered.

Back in the realm of Darkness…

The Queen of Darkness was watching them through a crystal ball…

"Hehe, hee… fools! Soon you all will be doomed! DOOMED! Hehe hee!" she laughed.

Crash…

"Oh what now…" The Queen sighed.

"Mom?" A voice said.

"Hikari?" She asked

"Mom! Trent's put Sora in a cage…" A girl entered the room.

The girl had had dark brown hair with black ends, she was wearing a short black dress and black knee high boots… she also seems to like black…

"Again?" She asked.

"That's right…" The brunette answered.

"I don't have time for this…" The woman sighed again.

"Mom is that going to be the new kitty?" Hikari asked looking at Rei in the crystal ball.

"Oh yes, but he'll have to be trained up first…" The Queen answered.

"I can hardly wait…" Hikari giggled.

"Yes I know how you feel…" The woman said.

**To be continued**

How was that! Did you like it, did you hate it tell me! Tell me! Please review!


End file.
